russelfandomcom-20200213-history
APO Tanghali Na!,’ IBC's Newest Noontime Show Premieres January 25
January 23, 2014 Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo of APO Hiking Society to APO Tanghali Na! In its continuing efforts to beef up all-day viewership, the legendary OPM icon trio APO Hiking Society is back in the music scene, and returns to television with their much-awaited and highly-anticipated daily noontime show on IBC-13. APO Tanghali Na!, a newest noontime variety-game show with a huge debut on Saturday (January 25) with its live initial telecast. The three hour show is now fight in battle of noontime shows, an afternoon of delight got the whole family. With the song and dance numbers, and the exciting fun and games, life-changing prizes, catchy music, high-tech set, sexy dancers, and of course, APO's humor, sympathetic hosting style and charisma. The show also introduced many new talents to television in noontime entertainment every weekday and Saturday. More than 1,000 performers in the opening number alone will herald the noontime show's opening salvo. A product of the very best that IBC Channel 13 can offer for the noontime viewing slot. The excitement, fun, surprises and magic of a brand new show with a new treat. One of the reincarnation of IBC's past noontime variety shows like Noontime Showtime, Alas Dose sa Trese, Lunch Break and Chowtime Na!. APO Tanghali Na! conceptualized as a combination of a musical variety show, a game show and comedy sketch in one has found its own place and has emerged as a formidable challenger in a time slot by competitors It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga!. It is a bold move, I guess, by IBC-13 considering the formiable competition from two warring network giants in the noontime block, after gaining the primetime block. According to IBC Board of Directors, these will always be an audience who may want other fare apart from the variety-game types which by tradition has been dominate this. The success of strengthening on its primetime and weekend programming, Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertainment TV, admitted that it took a while to “cook” the show’s “buffet of treats”. IBC-13 will debut its first ever noontime show, APO Tanghali Na! for teenagers, parents and senior citizens compared to noontime rivals, going head to head with the long-running noontime program It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. APO started with Isang Linggo nAPO Sila! (1995-1998) on ABS-CBN. They will back again on IBC-13's new noontime program APO Tanghali Na! at present in 2014. The hosting scheme itself is a marvel in mass and class appeal. Old major staples are of course the APO Hiking Society and their female co-hosts. With APO Tanghali Na! it will always be decent, well meaning, wholesome and positive, with the APO image and personality as its root identity. The musical variety show offered in a noontime timeslot, features original and franchised games. With its back-to-back-to-back game format, audiences are treated to a number of games that provide high chances of winning. Daily noontime viewing also need not be messy and slapstick the APO provides their own brand of comedy and wit without resorting to pie-throwing and woman-chasing. Daily noontime viewing also need to be funny at the expenses of others. So APO Tanghali Na! maintains the policy of respecting the contestants, candidates and all its talent searches contests and competition. It will be the trio of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo known as APO Hiking Society along with co-host Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete throughout the show and entertained the audience with special number. In a non-stop entertainment and surprises, APO Tanghali Na!’s initial episode was surely a feast for everyone. With some of in-house dancers called APO Hot Stuff compared to Showtime Girls and EB Babes. Featuring song and dance numbers from top performers as well as rising stars that the entire family can enjoy. When most networks are airing game and variety shows during lunch time, APO Tanghali Na! we have the daily noontime habit that cuts across all markets and works in a nationwide and eventually international scope. The management feels that the Network is ready to field APO Tanghali Na! in the noontime slot in our mission to provide more options to our daytime viewers,” said Danny, Jim and Boboy. It will feature music as only the APO Hiking Society and its colleagues can deliver. Danny Caparas as director, their guest performers and the first to give away millions on Philippine television. Feature comedy without embarrassment and fun with substance. The show caters to the staple Filipino noontime menu: the talent searches, the kids contests, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting. Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment, the daily noontime show will introduce new segment formats that will bring fun and excitement to daytime in its new home, Studio 3 is APO Tangali Na! Studio along Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Once built, the studio is expected to house 1,100 guests coming from different parts of the Philippines with its location that is better accessible to public transportation that will liven up your lunch time. With some segments and shown a live studio audience. Among the hosts and musical performances, one of the main highlights of APO Tanghali Na! is the range of exciting games. Bawat Bata, the talent contest for the policeman Gandang Pulis, Doo Bidoo Bidoo, Barangay APO, Cash o Bukas, Bigtime APO and the newest and original game portion '' Pera O Para'' were the instant favorites among the crowd. Don’t miss out on the fun in your new noontime habit! APO Tanghali Na!, premieres on January 25 and aired from Mondays to Saturdays at 12 noon on IBC-13. 'APO Tanghali Na! (January 24, 2014: print ad)' :BUAKS NA! :(Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) :APO TANGHALI NA! :Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Ramon Bautista, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Brod Pete :May bagong noontime show sa IBC! :Magbabalik na sina: :APO Hiking Society :Mas exciting at mas paborito! :Mas masaya! :SIMULA BUKAS! (left) :Lunes-Sabado 12 Nigh Noon :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph 'Another TV memory, IBC-13's attempt in making their own "noontime" variety show. Nabanggit ko to sa isang thread sa BP, yung "Ang Ganda ng Channel 13 Noon":' *'Noon': *''Alas Dose sa Trese'': Eddie Ilarde, Boots Anson-Roa, etc. *''Lunchbreak'': Dang Cruz, Joy Viado, etc. *''Chowtime Na'': Angelica Jones, Marissa Sanchez, Bobby Yan, Mike Chan, Hyubs Azarcon, etc. *''Chowtime Na, Laban Na'': reformat. Naiwan si Angelica, pumalit sina Philip Lazaro tsaka si Onemig Bondoc. *'Ngayon': *''APO Tanghali Na!: APO Hiking Society, etc. Kaya lang, parehong hindi tumagal. Na-interview pa nga si Angelica noon sa ''Startalk, expressing her disappointment kay Onemig. Nagkaroon yata ng conflict between the two of them. Hindi ko na nga lang alam kung nag-reformat pa uli sila o kung last na yun. Ang isa pang mali ng IBC eh yung oras. Lunchbreak tsaka Chowtime ang title, pero ang timeslot eh 11am? Hello, sino ba naman ang nanananghalian na sa ganoong kaagang oras? Kung ginawa nilang alas-12 eksakto yan, baka nag-rate pa. At marahil eh konti din ang ads na pumapasok. Sabagay, kung ako si advertiser, bakit ako magtitiyaga sa IBC-13 di ba? Noontime shows from IBC-13 *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (1999-2000) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc.) *''Chowtime Na!'' (2003-2006, produced by PROADS Marketing Inc.) *''Chowtime: Conquest'' (2006, produced by PROADS Marketing Inc.) *''Lunch Break'' (2010-2014) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (2014-present) Noontime shows from RPN-9 *''Eat Bulaga!'' (1979-1989, produced by TAPE Inc.) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990) *''Chibugan Na!'' (1994-1996)